


Rain

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars





	Rain

Cas can’t remember ever being this wet in his life, and he’s lived a very long time. Maybe it’s because in this new humanity every sensation is multiplied a hundredfold. His clothes are stuck to his skin and the rain is running down his neck and face in small waterfalls. It’s torrential. He gave up trying to take shelter about half an hour ago.

He’s just about to start trying again when, _finally_ , a shape appears on the horizon. It’s not the car he was expecting, but a lone figure. He’d know it anywhere.

He meets Dean halfway. “Where’s the Impala?”

“In a ditch a mile and a half away,” he snarls. “I started hydroplaning and… well.”

Cas doesn’t know what hydroplaning is, but he knows better than to ask. He squares his shoulders. “We should start walking, then.”

Dean grunts in agreement. After a minute or two, he asks, as Cas knew he would, “Did you gank it?”

“No.” The word sounds so small. Inadequate.

“Seriously? It’s not a Wendigo or anything. Just a lone vamp, and wounded! You know how to do those.”

“It got away when the rain started.”

“Did you look for it?”

Cas bristles at Dean’s tone. “Of course.”

“Let me guess—nothing.”

“What do you think?”

“I think—!” It’s obvious that Dean knows he’s overreacting; he breathes sharply through his nose and starts over. “I think my car’s banged up and it’s raining _really_ hard, man. Sorry.”

Cas shrugs. “You’re right. I made a mistake.”

“Yeah, but—whatever.”

In the following, less-tense silence, one question echoes louder and louder in Cas’s brain. At last, he has to ask. “Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“What is hydroplaning?”

He laughs, not at Cas. “It’s, uh, when water builds up between the road and the tires and the car basically becomes an uncontrolled sled. It happens when you go too fast.”

“Oh.” He thinks about it for a moment. “Why were you going so fast? You didn’t need to hurry.”

There’s a slight hesitation before Dean answers. “I wasn’t paying attention. Just a mistake.”

Cas nods, but it’s hard to imagine that crashing the Impala is “just” anything. Still, he doesn’t want to be yelled at again, so he lets it go. “Dean?” he asks again.

There’s a smile on Dean’s face as he says, “Yeah?”

“What’s a sled?”

Dean shoves him on the shoulder. “I’m not even gonna answer that. Tell you what—when it starts snowing, I’ll show you.”

“Okay.” He blinks rain out of his eyes, spits it out of his mouth.

Dean notices. “Pretty wet, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, sorry, man.” Dean shakes his head. “You won’t be getting dry for a while.”

“I don’t mind,” Cas says, and it’s the truth. He was cold before, but now there’s a spark of warmth that makes it hard to care about the rain. Maybe it’s just being in motion instead of standing still. Maybe it’s something else.


End file.
